Sorry For Party Rocking
}} Sorry For Party Rocking, en español Lo Siento Por La Fiesta Rockera, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante LMFAO. Es interpretada por Agatha, Dave, Jim y Paul. '' Contexto de la Canción: Annailyne, Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), Grant y Austin lo presentan en demostración de numero en una casa. Letra de la Canción: Annailyne, Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), Grant y Austin: Sorry for party rocking Annailyne y Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance): I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see Grant y Austin (Annailyne y Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance)): Let's go People always say that my music's loud (sorry for party rocking) Nighbours complain saying turn it down! (sorry for party rocking) Haters don't like we got the spotlight (sorry for party rocking) When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking Annailyne y Austin: Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance) y Grant (Annailyney Austin): Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching (sorry for party rocking) Annailyne:, (Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), Grant y Austin) If you show up already tow up this is what you say (sorry for party rocking) And if you blacked out with you're sack out This is what you say sorry for party rocking ' Grant':(Annailyne, Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), y Austin) And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say (sorry for party rocking) And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say (sorry for party rocking) Austin: Oh oh oh oh Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance): I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz really drunk and I see a fat booty Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi, with the sick flow Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah Austin: I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back Grant, (Annailyne) With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance No hard feelings bitch (sorry for party rocking) Annailyne, Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), Grant y Austin: People always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking Annailyne, (Rodolfo Cerón(Second Chance), Grant y Austin): Haters don't like we got the spotlight (sorry for party rocking) When they talk shit, we just pick a line (sorry for party rocking) Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Second Chance- Primera Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Party Rocking Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Annailyne Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolfo (Second Chance) Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Grant Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Austin